There are many examples of scratch tickets for use in lotteries, and associated security systems to reduce the risk of fraudulent prize claims.
International (PCT) Patent Specification No. WO 2008011632 entitled “System and method for buying and playing electronic instant scratch off games” provides the following background information regarding the use of scratch-off game tickets in state lotteries in USA: State lottery agencies in USA typically impose complex procedures on instant scratch-off game manufacturers to ensure that scratch-off games function properly. For example, in most states, the state lottery agency determines the odds of winning and the total number of cards to be brought to market. Following this, the lottery agency commissions the printing of instant scratch-off tickets per the predetermined odds. Typically, the instant scratch-off tickets include a unique identifier that the lottery agency can use to determine where a ticket was sold and what, if any, prize is associated with the ticket. Packets of tickets are also assigned unique identifiers and the packets are distributed to the lottery retailers. The retailer, upon receipt of a packet, can activate the packet for sale using a lottery agency kiosk or the like. By employing identifiers at the ticket and packet level, the state lottery commission can readily track the location of each ticket and packet, at least up until the time of sale.
International (PCT) Patent Specification No. WO 2008011632 discloses a system utilising a plurality of electronic records, stored in a database, each representing an electronic instant scratch-off game ticket, the records comprising an identifier and a prize. A lottery transaction processing module is also disclosed which facilitates the purchasing, via a communications network, of at least one of the electronic instant scratch-off game tickets represented by the plurality of electronic records. A lottery client module is disclosed which provides an interface through which the player can purchase at least one of the electronic instant scratch-off game tickets. Still further, a lottery management module is provided which retrieves the prize information associated with the electronic record from the database and provides the information to the lottery transaction processing module. The lottery management module can also authorize the lottery transaction module to deposit winnings into a lottery account associated with a winning player.
International (PCT) Patent Specification No. WO 03082415 entitled “Game piece and system and method of use” discloses various types of games that preferably utilize a game ticket to provide a first game with a base award. A second or other succeeding game may provide the opportunity to multiply the award or otherwise provide additional or different (including possibly reduced or less valuable or desirable) prizes. The game tickets preferably have hidden indicia for at least one of the games played in conjunction with the ticket, and the hidden indicia are preferably determined by scratching off a removable material. In one embodiment, the ticket includes hidden indicia for both a first game and a second game, and the second game includes a group of such indicia from which the player must pick in order to procure a single award multiplier. Portions of the game may be determined in conjunction with other gaming activities, such as publicised multiplier determination games, announcements or draws.
United States Patent Specification No. US 2007225059 entitled “Lottery ticket with extended play” discloses a lottery ticket defining a lottery game which is printed on a substrate which includes a set of game rules, and a series of game elements defined by game symbols covered by material which can be scratched off to expose to the player whether the game data of that game element is a winning game with a points value to be awarded. The game elements and the game rules provide a total points value. A chart is printed in the substrate defining a series of points values each associated with a respective prize value such that the game provides a prize value which is determined by comparing with that chart.
Currently, there are many instant scratch tickets available on the market for a variety of different games. For example, “Three of Kind” tickets have squares with a scratchable coating to be scratched off, and three of those squares must “match” to win the particular prize that is depicted underneath the scratchable coating of the squares. However, these scratch tickets do not allow interaction with a “live” sports event.